venatores_noctisfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Acquaintances
Previous Quest: Stormbringer Subsequent Quest: New Frenemies Company members: Ash, Cait, Drumak, Indri, Iola, Zeerith The Adventure Whilst shopping in Sigil (Material Girls), the Company heard of the progress of the war in the Moonshae Isles. The latest news was that the war was not going well, with the Black Shields besieging the capitol. However, the Dark Druids were not involved. They also discussed the possibility of trying to kill the Shadow Dragon in order to get a favour from Theodore Ranquest and also possibly gain an army of Shadow Monks. Baron Von Dumas Various of the Company had insignias related to the castle of Victor von Dumas. Cait identified one as being the sigil of a teleportation circle. Fortunately this allowed them to pass through the barrier of the portal which protected the circle, which would otherwise have probably killed them. They were welcomed to the Castle by some of its servants and brought to see the Baron himself. Victor welcomed them, saying he was pleased to see them again after 1000 years. He told them that the Vampires were regrouping but that their latest member, who the Company had encountered in Werewolves of Greenbank, was not particularly strong and currently unsuitable to perform the ritual of summoning the Horror. It is possible that, if he cannot do it, that the remainder of the Thirteen would increase their efforts to find Von Dumas and he is uncertain he would have the strength to resist the call of the Horror if he were to be found. The Company perused some of Dumas' library, Iola researching Shadowfell, Zeerith looked at some more advanced potion making texts, and Ash looked into two-weapon fighting. Not wanting to stay too long, and also wanting to get back to meet the returning Werewolves, the Company returned to Greenbank and went to meet... Stiltskin in Ribbons The Company returned to the Werewolf lair, and enjoyed an evening of their hospitality, dining on fresh venison. Ash enjoyed time with the werewolves as both Lady Lupine and Gwynivar took pleasure in that. Most of the rest of the Company spent the night in the Magnificent Mansion of Iola's, hearing something more of Cait's history. The following morning, the Company went with a few wolves to find an appropriate place to attempt to interrogate Stiltskin Ribbons, and a nearby abandoned cave was found. Stiltskin was brought in bound, gagged and blindfolded. Iola and Zeerith played a good cop/bad cop routine on him, but found out little beyond the fact that he (and the Intelligentsia) had been looking for the Company and that their plans were being accomplished by Stiltskin being brought to them. When his blindfold was removed, he recognised the Soul Stones, and saw through Cait in werewolf form to identify Morgana. Cait attempted to read his surface thoughts through the interrogation but to little avail, all she was aware of was the numerous formulas and calculations he was performing in his head. The Company got the impression that others were also on their way. Stilskin then slipped his bonds and a fight soon ensued with Iola trying to slit his throat. He created a strange time slowing effect similar to the spell but apparently non-magical and certainly more powerful, which affected almost everyone. Two others then teleported (dimension door? Perhaps he did something which enabled them to arrive) into the room: Professor Flag and Philomena. Flag was some sort of Construct, lashing out at Indri and Drumak with chains and grappling them. Ash came in to attack, Zeerith, Cait and Iola cast spells including Feeblemind (which was resisted with a Legendary save) and Otto's Irresistible Dance which Stiltskin was able to reflect back at her. Philomena asked to parley but when Cait demanded the time slowing effect was dropped and then they could talk, she chose to simply teleport away again. Flag was killed, Stiltskin was cut down by Cait and Iola attempted a coup de grace but even with that, Stiltskin (was then) teleported away. Sounds of thudding reverberated in the cave, getting louder and the cave itself began to shake with rocks starting to fall from the ceiling. Rushing out, the Company saw a mechanical airship, which looked smaller and less well equipped than the Folariel, shooting its cannons into the rocky outcrop above the cave. Philomena Grost Having got out from the cave and aware we could still have something of an advantage over them if it came to a fight, Iola persuaded the Company that it might be worth knowing what Philomena was wanting to talk about. A flag was raised to indicate a desire to parley and she came down with some guards to talk. She told the Company that the Intelligentsia had simply been hired by others to perform deeds towards bringing about the return of the Horror, and that this was not a goal of the Intelligentsia itself. She confirmed some of the points which the Company had suspected but didn't really tell them much that was new. She said that they would work to oppose the Horror but that if the Company wanted that they could do so as allies. Seeing an opportunity to gain personal knowledge and power, as well as saying that he could keep an eye on the work that they were doing, Zeerith offered to join the Intelligentsia. Cait was unsure about Mordred leaving the Company, but Zeerith said that he would return when the need arose. Philomena was open to this as a possibility, but had one condition of her own, in New Frenemies. Home Category:Quest